Packages, such as Adobe's Photoshop (Trade Mark) allow for the creation of complex images through the manipulation of many different parts or structures in an image to produce a final overall image. In particular, these packages normally provide for complex paint brushing techniques or filters. The implementation details of these paint brushing techniques being well known and being set out in the standard computer graphics texts. Familiarity with such techniques is hereinafter assumed.
Known techniques include utilising a paint brush having a predetermined degree of transparency or, in the alternative, opacity. In particular, the utilisation of brushing techniques to achieve water color like effects are provided within the aforementioned package. Unfortunately, when utilising such brushing techniques, often imperfections are produced particularly when a paint brush rounds tight comers or loops on itself. Additionally, there is general need for effective and efficient brushing techniques in the field of computer graphics.